


Tail of the Keyblade War

by CrystalMystery



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMystery/pseuds/CrystalMystery
Summary: After King Triton catches Sora and Ariel kissing in her hideaway, he winds up telling Sora about the Keyblade War. Request from cornholio4.





	Tail of the Keyblade War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornholio4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/gifts).



"Daddy!" Ariel exclaimed, jolting away from Sora as her father had swam into her hideaway. Ariel wasn't sure how her father had found out about this place but that was the least of her worries right now, he had just caught her kissing Sora!

"Ariel, what are you doing?!" Ariel and Sora tensed nervously as Triton glared at them.

"We were… just kissing." Ariel told him, biting her lip.

"Ariel, what have I told you about humans?! He may look like a merman right now but Sora is human."

"I know that daddy but Sora's not dangerous!" Ariel bit back, starting to get irritated with her father. "Even you let him stay for a while so you can't possibly think he's that dangerous."

"Only because he's a Keyblade Warrior and he helped us out. That doesn't put him in the clear, just because he's a Keyblade Warrior doesn't make him good." Triton told her, much to Sora's confusion.

"Huh? Does that mean there are bad Keyblade Warriors?" Sora asked, he had been under the impression there could only be good Keyblade Warriors.

Triton's anger dissipated at the question as it was quickly replaced by surprise. Sora was a keyblade warrior but he didn't even know that, for a Keyblade Warrior he was awfully ignorant of the Keyblade.

"Come, I have something I must explain to Sora. We'll talk about this later." Triton sighed. He couldn't have the keyblade warrior so ignorant, this was more important.

…

"The Keyblade War, also known as the Keyblade Wars, is a legendary conflict that occurred more than a century ago. In the 'age of fairy tales', the world was whole and full of light. People believed the light came from Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds, which was protected by its counterpart, the x-blade. Due to the secret manipulations of the Master of Masters, his students, the five Foretellers tasked with protecting the light, began to distrust each other after receiving a prophecy of the coming war. They began competing over the world's Lux, believing it would give them the power to push back the oncoming darkness, but in the end, their efforts collapsed into internecine conflict that embroiled the entire world.

Eventually, darkness covered the World, the χ-blade was shattered into twenty pieces, seven of pure light and thirteen of pure darkness, and the 'true' Kingdom Hearts disappeared into the darkness. However, the World was restored by the light within the hearts of children, but as many individual worlds separated from each other. The remnants of the battlefield on which the Keyblade War took place became the Keyblade Graveyard, a scarred wasteland filled with the Keyblades of fallen warriors. The remaining Keyblade wielders resolved to protect the World from further destruction, becoming guardians of the World order.

The Keyblade was depicted both as a bringer of chaos and destruction and as a weapon to save the World. The cause of the war, however, was distorted through the ages until it was eventually believed that over time, many people came to desire the power of Kingdom Hearts, introducing darkness into the World, and that they had forged Keyblades in the image of the original χ-blade in order to take control of Kingdom Hearts."

Sora listened attentively to the tale, he had never known this, in fact he didn't know much about their Keyblade at all. Understandable, there hadn't been enough time for him to learn of this before now. That meant he was wrong, there really were bad Keyblade Warriors.

"Could you tell me anything more? About the Keyblade, I mean." Sora asked, Triton seemed pleased with this answer and began telling Sora everything he knew about the Keyblade, even giving him a few ways to maybe learn more about it.

After Triton he had shared everything he knew about the Keyblade with Sora, he dismissed Sora and Sora began to swim towards the exit.

"Oh and Sora." Triton stopped him, Sora turned to face him. "I don't approve of you dating my daughter." Sora was about to protest when Triton held up his hand indicating him to wait. "But I'd like to give you a chance to earn my approval."

Sora's eyes widened in surprise and then a large, toothy smile graced his face. "Thank you."

…

"He's going to give me a chance." Sora said to Ariel upon meeting up with her after. She gave a large smile of her own and hugged him in joy.


End file.
